Walls
by David Anakin
Summary: This story takes place during the episode "Thirty Days".


WALLS

By David Anakin

Disclaimer: Star Trek: Voyager belongs to Paramount Pictures.

Tom Paris was awake, but his eyes were closed.He was debating if he wanted to open them or not.Maybe the past two weeks had been a dream, he thought, maybe I'll open my eyes and I'll be back in my cabin.He continued this debate for a few more minutes, until he could no longer stand the suspense.He opened his eyes, and saw the ceiling of his cell.Just to make sure, he went though his check list.Ceiling, check.Back wall, check.Right wall, check.Left wall, check.Front of cell, check.Yes, there was no getting around it.He was in one of Voyager's detention cells.Oh well, better luck tomorrow, he thought sitting up on his bunk.The reason he was here was simply, because he tried to help Riga clean up his people's ocean.That in it self wasn't a bad thing, but going against orders by trying to blow up oxygen refineries was.Thirty days.That's how long he had to stay here.The Captain must think he was really stupid if she thought it would take him that long to figure out what he did was wrong.In fact, it only took him thirty minutes.He should have made it look like a natural disaster.He smiled at his joke as he stood and went to clean his face.Maybe he could have coaxed the marine creature that had attacked the Delta Flyer into coming closer to the surface.As he looked at himself in the mirror he wondered why he had gotten up.A person can curse himself out laying down as well as standing up.Why do animals in a zoo get up?On the hope some kid may toss a peanut at them.Tom turned to see if a group of kids were at the front of his cell ready with bags of peanuts or popcorn.But all he saw was the outside room.Tom went over to the force field, "Hello there!Any chance of getting my bread toasted today?"

The dark skinned guard looked up for a moment but returned his attention to the monitor. 

"Thank you."Tom called out.There was three guards in all who took shifts.There was only one at a time, but Tom knew there were two more outside the door even if he never saw them.Tom didn't know any of them, and all attempts to start a conversation failed.Tuvok doesn't allow his underlies to talk to prisoners.So he decided to call them Moe, Larry, and Curly.The one he tried to place his breakfast order with was Larry.Tom sat on the bunk and tried to think of what say in his letter to his Father.

Neelix had just left him alone with Curly, a stocky woman with very pale skin.I bet I could take her, he thought.The only advantage she had was the phaser.Tom couldn't believe the Stooges would be armed to guard one of their own.But of course, they were only following orders.Orders and rules.Rules and orders.They seemed to be the only thing people cared about on this ship.He took his empty mug and passed it back and forth over the force field saying, "ATTICA!" Over and over.Larry never even looked up.

Another week had passed.Tom sat on his bunk looking quickly around his cell.He hadn't slept for a couple of days.He had to stay awake so he could keep an eye on the walls.If he let his attention slip, even for a moment, they would close in and squash him.Left, right, up, down, back, and over again.He thought about ordering the computer to warn him if the walls started moving, but decided against it.He figured if, no when, the walls came after him the computer would be in on it.He suddenly became very worried about what the computer was doing right now.He was looking at the ceiling for the audio/visual pick up when he realized he had stop watching the walls!So, that was it's plan.They could flatten him any second now!He jumped off his bunk and saw the walls jump back.They DID jump!He saw it with his own eyes.Tom was right about the computer being in on it, because it hadn't said a word.He took a step back and hit the force field.The force field!He had forgotten all about that, it could have gotten him any time it wanted.He started hitting the force field with his fist, then kicking at it.Then hitting it with his shoulder.Larry was outside telling him to stop, then calling for back up.Tom blacked out shortly after.

Tom opened his eyes and saw the Doctor looking down at him.He was frowning, which wasn't unusual.His lips were moving, but no sound was coming out.He started to panic, but the Doctor held his hands in a way meant to calm him down.He then pointed at his lips and formed his words more slowly.Tom wasn't much good at reading lips, but he somehow managed to figure out the Doctor was forming the words 'Just wait'.Tom nodded and tried to calm himself.Looking around, he saw he was in Sickbay and as he looked sound began to come back.He looked back at the Doctor.

"Can you hear me now Mr. Paris?"

"Ya Doc.What happened?"

"You had a panic attack, would be putting it mildly.You started throwing yourself at the force field.You had some neural damage, not too bad.Lucky for you, the field was set on low power." The Doctor explained as he scanned Tom, "I want you to get some rest now.Would you like me to give you something?"

Tom said he didn't as he leaned back and closed his eyes.He was asleep soon after. 

Tom woke up to the sound of voices.It was the Doctor and Captain Janeway.

"There's a line between discipline and cruelty, and locking up a man who suffers from claustrophobia crosses that line.If you insist on making Mr. Paris carry out this sentence, you will be responsible for his mental state afterward."The Doctor was saying.For an old stick in the mud, the Doctor had a passion for his job that went far beyond his programming.Tom didn't sit up as he listened, maybe he didn't want to a track the Captain's attention.

"Thank you for your opinion Doctor, but you do your job and leave me to mine."

The Doctor left for his office, and Janeway went over to where Tom was still pretending to be asleep. 

"Good afternoon Ensign."she said.He could hear the disappointment in her voice.Somehow she knew, no point in playing opossum now.

"Captain." Tom said sitting up, "I guess you're going to add the time I spent here on my sentence."Why did I say that?Shut up Tom or she'll drop you off on the next Class-M planet we pass."I'm sorry Captain.I haven't been myself lately." 

"The Doctor seems to think I've punished you enough.That I should put you back on duty.What do you think about that?"Janeway asked, ignoring the jab and the apology.She's already made up her mind, Tom thought, why is it people in authority feel the need to tease whoever's under them.That's the same game my Father always played.Luckily, he'd learned not to say everything that popped into his head.Besides, there was something else he wanted to say to Janeway.

"I know what I did was wrong.Even as I was doing it I knew it wouldn't work out the way I wanted it to.I knew I'd get caught and you'd punish me.But I've turned my back on so many things in my life, I just didn't want to do that anymore.The only thing is, I thought I'd be tossed in an escape pod and just sent off into space."

"That would have been a waste of a perfectly good escape pod."Janeway said.Even though she used the same tone there was a small twinkle in her eyes, so Tom knew she was making a joke.

"Anyway.I let you down once, and I'll probably do it again, But I want to finish this."

The Doctor must have noticed Tom was awake because he came over, "Since when do Iexpect anyone on this ship to take my advise.I'm only the C.M.O. after all."

Janeway looked generally surprised by what Tom had said, but he also thought he saw a little pride in her face too.

Tom Paris would finish his sentence, but he would have three visitors: The Doctor, Neelix, and Harry Kim.B'Lanna wanted to be on the list too, but Tom didn't want her to see him like this.She did send a note via Harry that said they would make up for lost time later.That thought alone would keep Tom's mind off the walls.But just in case the Doctor gave him a dozen medical journals to read. 

"There's plenty more were those came form, and you might as well put the time to good use."the hologram had said.Tom requested the escape pod, but it was denied.The only problem now was deciding what he was going to do about the letter to his Father.

THE END


End file.
